Kirara's New Journey
by tn65loverinuy620jd
Summary: Join Kirara as she starts her own journey. She now has a mate and soon her own family. Plus a little of InuYasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm doing this story for a friend of mine. Plus I felt it might be something cool to do as well. This first chapter isn't very long it's more of an introduction to the story. So please tell what you think of this story. I hope it does will, even though it's not going to be very long.**

Chapter 1: Introduction:

Kirara's P.O.V

Its been twenty years now since Kagome returned to the feudal era. Her and InuYasha where married though no one really saw the wedding. Mainly the headman wrote in the village scroll that they were joined with no real ceremony. Of course you know Sango and Miroku had twins girls and their son was born the day Kagome returned. He now has followed in both his mother and father's footsteps. Using both demon slaying and spiritual powers to destroy demons on his travels. The twin girls are both happily married and on their way to becoming parents themselves.

Kohaku no longer travels slaying demons. No he has found his special someone as well. Though they have only just been married and starting their new life in the old demon slayers village. They can't help but wait till the village is more then a few villagers.

Shippo is still the same only no longer a child. He now looks to be a thirtteen year old boy. And he now runs the fox demon school. I guess once he got some wisdom he grew. Shippo only visits InuYasha's village once a month about the same time I do. But much has changed. True Shippo and InuYasha still fight but since Shippo has taken a liking to InuYasha's oldest daughter well it's not pretty.

No one has seen Kouga since him and Ayame were married. At least no one but me, in my travels between villages I have seen him more then once keeping his daughter and wife safe. He now is the leader of the northern and western tribes. Which he handles quit well.

And as for me, Kirara. Well I travel between villages at least once a week. And a long the way have found my own soon to be mate. At least Sango always says we should mate. His name is Akimistu he is a two tail nekomata demon like me. His fur is longer then mine and is brown and white. He can be hyper at times. And likes to play around but that's just he's childish side. And even I can't help joining in when he has a ball of yarn. Akimistu is also very serious when it comes to my safety. He put up a great fight for me against a bear demon that tried to get me. Which had me falling in love with him even more.

During a strong winter storm we snuggled close in a deep cave and grew very close. The spring sun has now melted the snow and I'm feeling the fever as well. Yes like most nekomata demon's and Inu's. Spring is mating season and I have no doubt that in my mind that I too will finally settle down with a mate of my own. After all my friends and family have started their new lives together shouldn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this little story. Thanks to all the ones who reviewed. And enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

Spring, what a beautiful feeling. The warm sun laying on my fur. As Akimistu laid next to me. We laid snuggled in the sun and he licked my paw lovingly. We decided to finally answer the mating call last night. And now after a full night of being in heat, sleep was calling. Closing my eyes I left the warm rays lure me to peaceful sleep.

Akimistu and I were woken suddenly by a loud crash and someone yelling. Akimistu looked at me and yawned. And then I too realized there was no real danger. Standing up I stretched and looked around. Yup it was InuYasha. Running after Shippo at full speed. And by sound all the commotion. I'd say Shippo finally signed his death warrant.

"Shippo, get your ass back here! How dare you mate my daughter. That's it you little runt, you're dead next time I catch you!"

Oh yes Shippo finally did it. I just hope Kagome can calm InuYasha down before things get to crazy.

There was another who also felt the spring calling. The great lord Sesshomaru also mated. Though not for the first time. This would be the lord's second child. Sesshomaru and Rin mated two springs ago. Rin gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Which looked much like his father.

With the afternoon sun bright in the sky. I decided a walk would be nice, and of course my mate was right behind me. We came to a small stream where we drank and then caught some fish.

With our bellies full I decided it would be nice to visit some old friends. It felt like forever since I got the chance to visit Sango and Miroku. Well maybe a few months had past. I missed living with my master and traveling like we use to. And even though her hair was starting to show some gray hairs. Sango still had a lot of fight left in her. As I came into the small village I was greeted by villagers. Many would bow to me, others simply said hello. And once I reached the doormat to my masters home. I was welcomed in with open arms.

"Kirara! It's so nice to see you. And I see you brought Akimistu." Sango said, kneeling down and petted me and Akimistu.

"Come, stay a bit." Miroku offered.

I meowed and walked to the fire pit with Sango. Akimistu decided to go for a little walk. Leaving me to my old family and friends. Some times I feel Akimistu didn't like being around humans. Even though my family here is not against demons with a pure heart.

Miroku and Sango's hut once noisy with three kids was now quiet. And I could tell my dear master and friend missed those noisy days.

Sango set down by the fire pit and patted the wooden floor next to her. I knew she wanted me to sit beside her. Sango talked of days long ago and how things had changed. I softly purred as she spoke, I to missed those youthful days.

Night was drawling close, and I felt it was time to head out. Akimistu was waiting for me outside the hut. We rubbed noses then headed off.

As we walked InuYasha's daughter's scent came to me. I could also smell her tears as well. I looked at Akimistu and gave a small mew, letting him know I needed to help my friend.

I came to a fallen log, and there she sat. Her face in her hands crying hard. I slowly approached not wanting to scare her. But like her father her nose caught my scent. "Oh Kirara, it's so nice to see you." Asami said, wiping a few tears away.

She was named Asami because she was born in the early morning, and she was very beautiful. Which she still is. "Oh Kirara father is not happy with me. Why can't he understand I love Shippo? Mother says it's just his protective ways." Asami started to cry harder as she spoke.

It was times like this I wished I was able to truly speak. But then sometimes just having someone to listen is better. I jump up beside her nudging her arm with my nose. She opened her arms and allowed me to lay in her lap. As Asami cried and petted me, InuYasha's scent come to me. And sure enough the hanyou approached us. Asami didn't say anything to her father. She was too busy sniffing and wiping her tears away. I continued to lay in her lap and purr.

Finally InuYasha set down next to his daughter. Then he wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Come on Asami, you know I hate when you or your mother cry."

Asami didn't look at her father as she spoke. With her head down and a few sniffs she told her father how she felt. "Father, I'm sorry for what I did. But I do not regret it. I-I love Shippo, I can't let my feelings for him just be ignored."

InuYasha didn't say anything at first but then he took his daughter's hand and smiled. I knew my job here was done.

"Look Asami, I'm not one who let's go very easily. I raised you from a pup. You know I never dreamed I'd have a family." InuYasha said, smiling at his daughter.

Akimistu looked at me and I could tell he was more then ready to go. So I jumped off Asami lap and joined my mate. Neither InuYasha or Asami seemed to notice I left, which didn't really matter. I knew things would work out between father and daughter. As for Shippo well that one I'm not sure what's going to happen to him.


End file.
